The long term objective of this project is the evaluation of the potential of liposomes as carriers of anti-tumor agents. Several model systems of antibody and other ligand directed liposomes are analyzed to obtain information on the generation of functionally active targeted liposomes. The in vitro and in vivo interactions of cells with targeted liposomes are studied. The in vitro interactions of cells with targeted liposomes are studied. The in vitro and in vivo efficiency of drugs entrapped in targeted liposomes is evaluated.